Electrical power losses result in substantial property damage to consumers. Voltage variations and fluctuations damage electrical devices and electrical equipment, and present a fire risk.
Power generating companies have electrical systems designed to protect their equipment, but these systems are not designed or intended to protect the consumer. Power interruptions or deviations may occur due to unintentional breaks in power lines, such as when contractors are digging near buried power lines, or when utility poles and the attendant power lines are downed due to weather or accidents. Improper electrical installations or connections by electrical contractors may also result voltage deviations, as will equipment failures in the electrical power supply system between the generator and the consumer.
There is a need for a device that senses a material change in voltage that is delivered by the utility company, and which terminates power to the consumer in the event of a material change in voltage. The device should reset when normal voltage is restored without a service call.